Goule, gnomes et jus de citrouille
by Judorange
Summary: Ete au Terrier. Ron et Hermione semblent plus proches que jamais, mais la déclaration se fait attendre. Le retour d'un frère de Ron ne va rien arranger, d'autant plus qu'il tente de séduire Hermione. Qui choisiratelle?
1. Chapter 1

_La fic se passe l'été entre les 6 et 7e années. Dumbledore est bien mort, mais c'est Drago qui l'a tué; Harry ne part pas - en tous cas pas tout de suite - à la recherche des Horcruxes et profite de bons moments en compagnie de Ginny_

En ce début de mois de juillet, dans un joli village d'Angleterre, une jeune fille se tenait debout sur un trottoir devant une maison en pierre. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose et ignorer les deux personnes, un homme et une femme, qui la regardaient avec inquiétude à travers une fenêtre de la maison. Finalement, elle se retourna, et leur adressa un signe de la main enjoué accompagné d'un élégant sourire, qui s'affaissa lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau la route.

Cette jeune fille qui s'appelait Hermione Granger et avait 17 ans bien entamés, venait de dire au revoir à ses parents qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant un an; à moins qu'elle ne vienne passer les vacances de Noël à la maison. Elle avait laissé ce petit espoir à sa mère, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinamment qu'elle fêterait les fêtes de fin d'année dans son _monde_ à elle. Pendant les deux semaines qu'elle venait de passer chez elle, Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine que prévue: elle se sentait très mal loin de ses amis et avait l'impression que sa vie de sorcière n'était en fait qu'un énorme rêve qui avait pris fin. Après en avoir longuement parlé à sa mère, celle-ci conssentit à la laisser partir plus tôt au Terrier, à contre-coeur et seulement parce qu'elle avait confiance en Molly Weasley, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré trois ou quatre fois.

Ainsi Hermione avait pris la décision de partir avec le Magicobus. Elle savait que le trajet n'allait pas être bon marché, mais la simple idée de revoir tous ses vieux amis lui faisait dire que cela en valait la peine. Cependant, le fait que les Weasley et Harry lui manquent autant au bout de deux semaines alors qu'elle ne pensait pas souvent à ses propres parents pendant l'année scolaire, lui donnait un petit sentiment de culpabilité. Elle se sentait indépendante désormais, malheureusement sa mère ne semblait pas en penser autant.Avec un soupir mi-agacé mi- amusé, elle sortit sa baguette magique, tout en vérifiant bien que personne ne l'observait. La plupart des gens étaient partis au bord de la mer, mais on ne savait jamais.

- Lumos, chuchota-telle.  
Elle fit un geste sec de la main, et c'est alors qu'il apparut.Un énorme bus violet à double-impériale avait surgi de nulle part, bousculant au passage maisons, voitures, arbres et poubelles, le tout dans un bruit assourdissant. Le véhicule pila et s'arrêta juste devant Hermione. Un jeune homme boutonneux ouvrit les portes, et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.  
- Bonjour bonjour! Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus!  
Hermione sourit intérieurement en repensant à ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté de son premier voyage dans le bus.  
- Que pouvons-nous pour vous, gente demoiselle?  
- J'aimerais que vous déposiez au Terrier, s'il vous plait.  
- Bien bien, répondit Stan, toujours un sourire niais au lèvres. Cela te coûtera 8 Mornilles. Avec deux Mornilles en plus, tu as droit à un chocolat chaud, et pour encore deux Mornilles, je t'offre une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix.  
- Non merci, le trajet, ce sera tout.  
Elle paya Stan et partit à la recherche d'un fauteuil vide. Ce fut rapide car le bus était très peu rempli. A peine se fut-elle assise que le véhicule démarra en trombe, entraînant quelques protestations des passagers les plus âgés. Hermione réussit à caler son fauteuil dans un coin, et il ne bougea plus durant le trajet.  
A en juger par la végétation, ils devaient se trouver en Ecosse, quelque part dans les Highlands...près de Poudlard. En effet, le premier arrêt se fit à Pré-Au-Lard, et une vieille dame descendit du bus en hurlant que le chauffeur avait eu son permis de conduire dans un Pétard Surprise.  
- A bientôt, Madame Dumarais, la salua Stan d'un ton joyeux. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous transporter!  
Un nouveau BANG, et le Magicobus roulait à présent en plein coeur de Londres.

Le fait d'avoir aperçu au loin les hautes tours de son école avait laissée Hermione pensive. Elle repensait aux terribles événements survenus deux semaines auparavant, la mort de Dumbledore, son enterrement, la fuite de Malefoy...elle ne s'imaginait pas revenir à Poudlard sous la direction d'un autre sorcier. Bien qu'aux yeux de certaines personnes il n'était qu'un vieux fou, Albus Dumbledore incarnait le sorcier idéal et il était aimé d'un très grand nombre de ses élèves. De plus, il était le mentor de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation qui semblait le plus à même de ralentir Voldemort...sans leur guide, qu'allaient-ils devenir? Voldemort n'avait plus d'adversaires à sa taille désormais, ils étaient tous à sa merci. L'avenir ne semblait pas très reluisant.  
Soudain, elle se revit à l'enterrement du vieux sorcier. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, en silence, dans les bras de Ron, lui aussi extrêmement bouleversé. C'était le geste le plus tendre qu'il ait eu à son égard depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais elle regrettait que cela se soit passé dans ces conditions. Pourtant, se sentir collée contre lui, comme en sécurité, avait légèrement apaisé la douleur. Elle était tellement pressée de le revoir, lui et ses tâches de rousseurs si adorables! Bien sûr, elle voulait aussi revoir Harry, Ginny...mais elle avait tellement pensé à Ron pendant ces deux semaines. Elle s'était demandé maintes et maintes fois s'il se souvenait qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, si cela signifiait quelque chose, si il avait oublié Lavande...Elle s'efforçait de ne pas le laisser paraître, mais elle se troublait souvent en sa présence (Ginny l'avait remarqué) et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Le petit Weasley de première année était bien loin à présent.

- Hum, fit une voix, la tirant de ses pensées.  
C'était Stan.  
- Tu es arrivée au Terrier, lui annonça-t-il.  
Elle regarda au dehors et vit en effet la haute maison qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Molly Weasley était dehors, en compagnie de Charlie, et tous deux regardaient le bus d'un air curieux.  
- Bon et bien, au revoir, dit-elle au contrôleur.  
- Salut, sourit-il. A bientôt, j'espère!  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et le véhicule disparut. Avec une légère grimace de degout, Hermione se dirigea vers Molly qui courait vers elle d'un air enchanté.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!_

_Je suis rentrée de vacances, et qu'est-ce que je vois? Ma fic n'a plus qu'un seul chapitre! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, en plus je n'ai même plus les documents que j'avais installés sur mon compte...en bref: ma fic tombe à l'eau...désolée, je sais que certains la suivaient de près! Mais je n'y suis pour rien et je suis très dégoutée!_

_J'ai lu le dernier tome en anglais...ma prochaine fic portera dessus. Toujours du ron/hermione, of course!_

_A bientot, et encore désolée pour cette défaillance inattendue..._


End file.
